You've got mail
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: I recieved an email and I immediately thought of Elliot and Olivia. It's just a little bit of drabble and fluff. I'm willing to do a second chapter if people want me to but I'm also just happy to leave it.Let me know.It's cute.


**Authors note - **

**Here is a little story that popped into my head after recieving this e-mail.**

**It's the actual e-mail but only sightly altered at the end.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the e-mail or SVU because I am once again completely and utterly broke, save for the few dollars that I have left over from lunch.**

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, bored out of her mind after doing about a trillion DD5's. She glanced across at Elliot who seemed to be engrossed in something on his computer. Olivia decided to get up and get some coffee. They had been working all day and up until this very moment at 9:02pm. She rose from her desk and went to the coffee pot, making one for each of them, having given up on her 'flower water' a while ago. She stirred the drinks then placed a mug on Elliot's desk and returning to her own. No words were said during this exchange but they weren't needed.

Olivia swiveled her mouse a bit to change the screen from the inky black it had become from being alone. Much like how she felt when Elliot wasn't around.

"You've got mail"

Popped up on her screen as the black began to dissolve. She clicked the window and began to read. It was one of those forwards that teenage girls sent to each other often, hundreds of e-mail addresses at the top.

From: Elliot Stabler

Sent: Friday, 26 October 2007 9:06:16 PM

To: Olivia Benson.

The fact that there was only her name was on the "To:" list made her smile.

She began to scroll down and read:

----

Have you ever wondered which **hurts the most?  
Saying something and wishing you hadn't?**

**Or  
Saying nothing and** _wishing_ you had?

I guess the _most important_ things are the hardest things to say.Don't be afraid to_**tell**_ someone you love them.

If you do, they might **break your heart...if you don't,** _you_ **might break theirs.  
**

Have u ever decided not 2 become a couple because you were so _afraid_ of losing what you already had with that person?

Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't.  
You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own...when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to.

**Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you?**

Too many of us stay walled up **because we are too afraid to care too much...for** fear that the other person does not **care as much, or even at all.**

**Have you ever** denied your **feelings for someone because your** fear of **rejection** was too hard to handle?

We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we  
**don't know**, afraid of what **others will think,** afraid of what will be **found** out about us.

But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear **_grows _**_stronger_.

Life is all aboutrisks and it requires you to **_jump._**_**  
**_  
Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they**_would_** have done, or **_could_** have had.

What would you do if every time you fell in love you **had** to say good-bye?

What would you do if every time you wanted someone they would never be there?

What would you do if your best friend died tomorrow and you never got to tell them how you felt? (**even if it is that you don't care anymore**)

What would you do if you **loved **someone more than ever and you couldn't have them?

What would you do if you never got the _chance_ to say I am friends with all of my family and they know I love them?

People live, but people die. I want to tell you that  
you are a friend.

If you died tomorrow (God Forbid)

You would be in my heart.  
Would I be in yours?

If you _care_ about me as much as I care about you

you will send this back

You might be best friends one year, pretty good friends the next year, don't talk that often the next, and don't want to talk at all the year after that.

**So, I just wanted to say, even if I never talk to you again in my life, you are **special to me and you have made a **difference** in my life,

**If you've ever felt like you might regret something, **

**if you've ever feel alone, **

**if you've ever felt too much or not enough, **

**if you've ever wanted someone you know you can't have send this on and tell them how you feel.**

----

Olivia smiled when she finished reading.

The feeling of a revelation was beginning to fill her chest.

She turned back to her computer and started tapping the keys.

After a couple of minutes a "Bung Bong" was heard from Elliot's computer.

He looked up at the screen and smiled.

"You've got mail."

* * *

**So did you like?**

**Let me know.**

**Review people and make me smile...if you don't I will send my minions...there are a lot of short people at my school and I am in the taller portion - I have power!!**

**For anyone who has read my other stories you'll know about my random little facts...for anyone who hasn't - you know now.**

**Anyays, I've gotten bored of the facts so I'll just tell you random things about me.**

**1. I hate blue pens.**

**2. I think chicken salt, sour cream and chocolate should be their own food groups.**

**3. I've nearly written a full novel - way too much time on my hands. Also, it's hand written.**

**4. I want to be shot before I die.**

**5. I've had psychic dreams.**

**6. I believe that I will be in a car accident in the next 5 years but wont die.**

**Umm...lets see if I can get to 10.**

**7. I hate mushrooms and asparagus.**

**8. Anything with no legs or way too many legs creeps the absolute sit out of me - I scream when I see slugs.**

**9. I can make quiche, toffee, pasta, enchiladas, bacon and eggs and pancakes.**

**10. I am extremely accident prone. I've broken my wrist twice and my ankle once as well as tearing the ligament. I almot broke my toe and I've fallen out the back of a trailer of a 4WD motorbike and are yet to be knocked out.**

**...anyway; REVIEW!!**


End file.
